Video coding is often influenced by the state-of-the-art in display technology. Coding techniques are developed to reduce the bit-rate of an image sequence, and special emphasis is placed on discarding information that is not visibly noticeable. However, it is important to realize that current state-of-the-art display devices can not reproduce the entire dynamic range of the human visual system. Humans are able to resolve approximately five orders of magnitude of dynamic range within a small time window. This is well below the 2-3 orders of magnitude provided by current consumer technology.
Capturing and processing data with a larger dynamic range is useful for applications that are not constrained by the display. For example, surveillance and security applications may capture a larger dynamic range for off-line analysis. Film makers and videographers can benefit from larger dynamic range data for more controlled tone mapping and color correction processing. Finally, the storage and archival of larger dynamic range material helps “future proof” an archive.